


Если плотину прорвет

by Ti_Flimmern



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ti_Flimmern/pseuds/Ti_Flimmern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Текст про Стива Роджерса после отморозки, в любимом мной жанре «и ничего не произошло».<br/>Типа пропущенные сцены мувиверса, которые никто ни за что не стал бы снимать, в них есть: проблемы с социальной адаптацией, Ник Фьюри, научно-техническая выставка Старка, магазин грампластинок, агент Колсон и камео баббл-чая. И сами понимаете какое еще камео.</p><p>Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если плотину прорвет

Книги приносят на квартиру, за них нужно расписаться.  
Курьер внимательно смотрит в свои бумаги, на аккуратный росчерк на каждой из них.  
Три толстых тома в почтовой бумажной обертке: обертка ничем, вообще ничем не отличается от той, в которую книги заворачивали семьдесят лет назад. Сами книги немного другие: глянцевые, яркие, с резким химическим запахом.

Уильям Ширер, Барбара Такман.  
Говард Зинн.

Он должен заполнить пробелы в знаниях, догнать дату на календаре.  
Он долго не признается себе, что это — не только необходимость.  
И не только понятный приказ.  
Просто чтение — очень одинокое занятие.

Просто в книгах по истории — понятные вещи. 

Громко звонит тонкий, пока не очень понятный телефон-передатчик. Огнем горят буквы: НИК ФЬЮРИ.  
«Августовские пушки» придется отложить.

*

— Подумай еще, Роджерс.  
Фьюри, начальник самой секретной из правительственных организаций, не похож на военного. И на политика тоже. На шпиона, вероятно, похож.  
Ник Фьюри — просто директор. Он управляет организацией ЩИТ и наверняка еще очень многими вещами.  
Здесь и сейчас он директор жизни Стивена Роджерса.

— Я подумал, сэр: справился с домашним заданием, которое вы тут мне оставили. Хорошего агента из меня не выйдет. Но это вы и без меня знаете. Если не для опытов, то зачем...  
— Роджерс.  
Фьюри тянется к карману, как будто за пачкой сигарет, но, видимо, уже давно не курит.  
— На самом деле, Роджерс, ты нам совершенно не нужен. А мы тебе, в свою очередь, крайне неприятны. Не научились на ошибках, лучше, знаешь ли, не становимся. И все, что ты можешь получить от меня — это нелюбимую службу. То есть очень немало.  
Ник Фьюри хороший шпион — и отменный лгун.  
Из тех, кто умеет врать самыми правдивыми на свете словами.  
— Это лучше, чем... — Стив пожимает широкую ладонь Фьюри.  
Он не знает: чем что?

*

— Такая серьезная организация, и документы получаете так долго?  
Фьюри ищет взглядом пепельницу. Находит агента Марию Хилл, женщину с ледяным выражением лица. Вздыхает, снова смотрит на капитана и листы, которые тот подписывает.  
— Ты, Роджерс, случай особый. Мы, понимаешь ли, в норме девяностолетних оперативников не нанимаем.  
— Почему вы не зовете своих людей солдатами?  
— У нас тут не армия. Мы не ведем войну, а защищаемся. Ты название организации наверху бланков правильно прочитал?  
Стив вспоминает вопросы школьного учителя истории: кто сказал «свобода или смерть»?  
Правильно, Патрик Генри.  
Кто выбирает президента США?  
Правильно, народ США.  
Или Ник Фьюри, думает Стив.

*

В свой день рождения Стив Роджерс бродит по родному городу.

Пешком обойти Нижний Ист-Сайд: вместо дыма и дешевых рабочих столовых — чистые дорогие рестораны. У всего сглажены углы, приглушены цвета. У домов и окон формы, у человеческих лиц черты — стали мягче. Сейчас он не может пожаловаться на зрение: но былую резкость и однозначность потеряло все вокруг.

Со станции Бродвей поезд медленно тащится по Манхэттенскому мосту через Ист-Ривер. Туристы глазеют на старый мост справа: и вдруг его очертания тоже делаются нерезкими, пролеты и опоры и тросы расплываются в бесформенное уродливое пятно.  
В июле нет туманов и дождей; капитан Роджерс надевает солнечные очки и шумно, с трудом вдыхает.

Пересадка, поезд доезжает, наконец, до Бруклина.  
Адская кухня окончательно превратилась в респектабельный Клинтон. Всюду флаги и воздушные шары, люди гуляют по улицам, заглядывают в магазины и кафе и часто улыбаются. Откуда-то звучит музыка, и Стив вдруг немного улыбается тоже, впервые за много дней, — мелодия ему знакома:  
— Дураки рвутся туда, куда мудрецы никогда, никогда, никогда не отправятся, — поет сильный мужской голос.  
— С праздником, — кивает продавец пластинок. — Ищете что-то?  
— Так точно, пластинку, которая сейчас играет.  
— Оркестр Глена Миллера? Отличный выбор. Нестареющая классика!  
Интересно, знает ли продавец нестареющей классики, что Глен Миллер пропал без вести в 44-ом вместе с самолетом, на котором летел через Ла-Манш.  
Наверное, нет.

Пластинка стоит двадцать долларов. Ее не на чем проигрывать, поэтому весь вечер капитан Роджерс слушает не музыку, а взрывы: над городом запускают гигантский июльский фейерверк.

*

Обещанной нелюбимой работы у Стива Роджерса нет.  
Вместо Ника Фьюри ему звонит какой-то человек с приятными манерами и взволнованным голосом. Он представился просто: я, о-ох, меня зовут Агент, звоню по поручению директора Фьюри.  
Капитан Роджерс больше не читает книги, теперь он изучает документы и учится пользоваться интернетом.  
— Дураки рвутся туда, куда мудрецы никогда, — предупреждает Глен Миллер.  
Стив купил проигрыватель.

*

Фьюри приходит к Стиву с папкой, в которой лежит всего несколько листов, в них почти все вымарано черным, — и это наконец-то работа. Его, Стива Роджерса, незаконченное задание. Если бы ситуация с найденным наследием ГИДРЫ не была действительно серьезной, Стив решил бы, что Фьюри издевается.

У капитана Роджерса очень много работы, и становится совершенно не важно, любимая она там, или наоборот.  
Специальные агенты превращаются в солдат.  
Солдаты, ученые, убийцы и боги — становятся героями.  
Агента, я вам звоню по поручению директора Фьюри, оказывается, зовут Фил Колсон.  
Когда медики, суетившиеся возле Колсона, опускают руки и уточняют время, ледяное спокойствие Марии Хилл дает трещину: она закрывает лицо руками.

*

Раненый Нью-Йорк приходит в себя, отстраивает практически заново Центральный вокзал и поврежденные старые и новые здания. Ремонтирует Манхэттенский мост. Восстанавливает обрушенные тоннели метро.  
Стив Роджерс больше не сможет гулять по городу: у него не будет времени.  
Через час он должен быть в кабинете директора Фьюри. Только он один.

Из магазина пластинок на углу бывшей Адской кухни снова слышна песня, на этот раз — совершенно другая:  
— ...молитва тебе не поможет, детка, когда плотину прорвет, придется бежать!  
Продавец пластинок видит сквозь витрину Капитана Америку. Эй, парень, кричит он через всю улицу. Парень, иди сюда, я хочу подарить тебе кое-что!  
Стив улыбается и качает головой. За ним уже подъехала служебная машина.  
Продавец выбегает на улицу, в руках у него серая картонка. Держи, кэп, говорит он, за счет заведения. Это тоже нестареющая классика. Бывай!  
Стив серьезно кивает продавцу и садится в машину. По дороге к вертолетам он успевает рассмотреть обложку пластинки: на ней фотография старика с вязанкой хвороста и — в самом углу — римская цифра четыре, написанная от руки.

*

— Агент Фил Колсон оставил тебе подарок, Капитан, — объясняет Фьюри.  
— Ты спрашивал меня о ней. Сведения строго секретные, у нас есть внутренний протокол защиты членов семьи, но ты имеешь право знать. Колсон сказал, что имеешь.  
На секунду Стиву показалось, что Фьюри усмехнулся.  
Подарок агента Колсона — это архивная папка, на которой напечатано имя МАРГАРЕТ «ПЕГГИ» КАРТЕР.  
На папке не стоит штамп о смерти.

*

— С тех пор, как мы знакомы, мне не понравилась ни одна из твоих идей, Старк.  
Стив с удивлением замечает, как отвык от рубашек с жесткими воротниками, пиджаков и неудобных галстуков. Сглаженность и мягкость нового мира пошла на пользу униформе и одежде; капитан Роджерс и семьдесят лет назад не носил костюмы, и еще столько же потерпел бы. Рукава рубашки опасно потрескивают при каждом резком движении.  
— Если честно, я был уверен, что ты вообще не приедешь, — Тони Старк, я Железный Человек, скалится в сторону фотографов, которых теснит охрана.  
Выставка Старка возле Купертино значительно меньше, чем прошлогодняя в Сан-Диего, но все равно превосходит по масштабам ту единственную, на которой был Стив.  
— Ты выбрал странное место и время, чтобы поговорить об отце.  
Тони делает лицо — Стив не знает, как еще это назвать:  
— Если бы я хотел поговорить о своем отце, позвонил бы твоему щиту, они явно знали друг друга получше. Давай, звезда с полосами, махни рукой вон тем девочкам и иди за мной.  
Стив не понимает, о каких именно девочках речь, поэтому просто идет.

— Этот зал вообще-то самый классный, — а вот Тони машет руками постоянно, управляет светом и голограммами.  
Пока этот зал самый классный потому, что самый пустой. Никто никого не толкает и не фотографирует.  
В центре на плоских экранах и объемных отражателях вращаются проекции каких-то мощных ракет и чертежей, справа и слева — пока темно.  
— У тебя дома тоже на каждой мелочи написано «Старк»? И на туалетной бумаге?  
Снова оно. Лицо.  
— Нет. Ты же видел буквы на крыше небоскреба — это чтобы сразу, оптом, и на салфетках не пришлось печатать. А если серьезно: я не виноват, что ко всему прикладываю руку. Легкая она у меня. А теперь смотри, что успело человечество, пока ты, так сказать, прохлаждался.

Стив Роджерс успел узнать многое о ракетах, которые стирают с лица земли города и людей. В пустом зале выставки Старка, по временной линейке от 1958-го года до сегодняшнего дня летают ракеты, которые никого не должны были взорвать.  
— На самом деле я тебя позвал, — Тони катает по стакану неизвестно откуда взявшийся дорогой коньяк. — Чтобы попросить перестать ненавидеть все это. Новое. А то обидно, как за маму родную. Выпьешь?  
— Нет смысла. Я не пьянею.  
— А от тебя и не требуется.  
Коньяк у Старка действительно очень хороший.  
— Космос — тоже территория. Рано или поздно ее начнут делить. Уже начали.  
Тони Старк любит назначать себе заместителей: по верхнему главному залу ходит Железный Человек, пустой доспех. Он никогда не ответит собеседнику вот этим вот _лицом_.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Роджерс. Эти вещи, ракеты, компьютеры, искусственный интеллект — это и свобода тоже. Освободив руки, ты можешь занять их чем-то еще полезным. Работой, например... Хм-м, ладно, почему бы и нет. ДЖАРВИС!

— Вот тебе программка на память.  
Пиджак, как ни странно, выжил, хотя потрепало его знатно. Стив стоит на полированном полу из какого-то белого камня в гостиной дома Тони Старка и ловит ртом воздух.  
Это такая смешная шутка: сколько там километров от Купертино до Малибу?  
На толстой цветной брошюре напечатана схема выставки: и вот длинный зал номер 11, «Сотрудничество с НАСА», сектор для школьников.  
— Сектор для школьников, — Стива наконец слушается голос.  
Тони с достоинством и лязгом выбирается из доспехов.  
— А теперь у нас будет вечеринка для взрослых. ДЖАРВИС, позволь кэпу пройти.  
— Доступ разрешен, сэр. Добро пожаловать, капитан Роджерс!  
Мастерская Железного Человека такая же, как он сам, и как его все: поровну блеска и беспорядка.  
Тони снова машет руками, отдавая команды электрике.  
Это все еще кажется Стиву забавным.  
А потом он видит их в подземном гараже: доспехи, много. Как ручные лазеры ЩИТа, новые, они лежат в коробках. Ждут чего-то. Команды.  
Человек, который может ее дать, снова откуда-то взял стакан с коньяком.  
— Вот мой самый страшный секрет: я не могу перестать мстить «Нью-Йорку», Капитан. За то, что мне пришлось пережить. Вместо мирного труда занимаюсь местью у станка. Я закрываюсь здесь и работаю, потому что боюсь быть не готовым. Я знаю, что буду не готов. И скучаю по другой свободе, свободе от знания: чтобы выжить, всегда будь на шаг впереди.  
Тони глотает коньяк и добавляет, уже менее жестко:  
— Но вообще говоря, это проверенная бизнес-модель.  
— Мне все еще не нравятся твои идеи, Старк, — честно признается Стив.  
Железный Человек пожимает плечами, дескать, что ж теперь.  
Тони Старк улыбается своим мыслям.  
— И это просто отлично, кэп.

Под ангаром с доспехами, далеко внизу, шумит темная вода залива Санта-Моника. 

*

Пегги Картер всегда казалась Стиву Роджерсу очень умной женщиной.  
Теперь она — вдова, бабушка и тетя. Ее память уже совсем не та, что прежде.  
Хотя она узнает Стива. Она узнавала его уже несколько раз.  
Всякий день Пегги Картер по-разному мудрая.

— Ты должен быть благодарен за подаренные тебе дни, — говорит она, своей сухой ручкой цепляясь за руку Стива.  
Он знает, что не может тут быть никакой благодарности.  
Он солдат, и он обязан — жить в том числе.

— Ты не знаешь, что тебе делать, — говорит Пегги, покашливая в кулак.  
— Потому что у тебя нет сил на любовь, а яростно ненавидеть ты не умеешь.  
Стив кивает: да все что угодно; сегодня он просто пришел посмотреть на нее. 

— Вечно ты все на свой счет принимаешь, Стив, — смеется старушка Пегги в один из своих самых хороших дней.  
— Это потому что все твои враги умерли! Остался только ты сам, — она смаргивает слезы.  
— Стив, какой ты красивый.

*

Капитан Роджерс смотрит на репульсорные двигатели трех гигантских кораблей, трех китов «Озарения», и вспоминает подвальную армию Старка.  
Война — это мир, мир — это война, должно быть написано на каждом из трех китов.  
У Стива в новой квартире неплохая библиотека.  
Выбор между благополучием и свободой будет сделан в пользу благополучия. Благополучие и спокойствие самоценны.  
Вот только Старк — эгоист. И его спокойствие — только его дело.  
А директор Фьюри произносит «общественное спокойствие» — и этим как бы оправдывает все.

— Отдел аналитики, — говорит незнакомая девушка в лифте.  
— Подтверждено, — откликается система.  
Полиция мыслей, думает Стив.  
Впервые за все время службы Капитан Америка искренне, яростно ненавидит ЩИТ.

*

Вашингтон в шесть утра пустой, как телефонная книга капитана Роджерса.  
На самом деле телефонной книги у него нет вообще. Номера, по которым надо звонить, он помнит наизусть.

Он записывает в карманный блокнот: тайская кухня.  
Китайская ему не понравилась, слишком трудно понять, что вообще ты ешь. Почти как в старой студенческой столовой. Стив ел там нечасто, потому что его лучший друг всегда находил предлог зазвать обедать домой.  
Отказ не принимается, ты же не хочешь огорчить мою маму?

Он записывает в карманный блокнот: «Звездные войны».  
Они нечасто ходили в кино, у Роджерса не было денег, у его друга Барнса — особой охоты.  
Со временем фильмы стали лучше.  
— Нравятся цветные, да? — спрашивает Наташа.  
— Нравятся, — не лукавит Стив.  
Фильмы стали больше похожи на настоящую жизнь.  
Или наоборот.

Он записывает в карманный блокнот: Нирвана (группа), Уго Чавес, бозон Хиггса. В блокноте уже не так много осталось пустых страниц.  
В жизни капитана Роджерса еще довольно пустоты.  
Ему все интересно.  
— Ищете что-то? — спрашивает продавец пластинок в магазине на 18-ой улице.  
Стив не знает, что.

*

Фьюри, Николас Джей, директор многих вещей, не умер.  
Стив все еще ненавидит ЩИТ, больше всего — за эти вот бесконечные _озарения_.  
Ты, капитан Роджерс, ничего не знал о втором задании напарника, потому что существуют разные уровни секретности.  
Ты, директор Фьюри, ничего не знал о второй голове ГИДРЫ внутри своей организации, потому что — что, съел, — существуют разные уровни секретности.  
Фьюри не ест. Он пьет чай. И говорит:  
— А как ты думаешь, почему мы сейчас сидим в этой пещере?  
У Фьюри сломана рука. Рядом с ним за столом сидит женщина с твердыми кулаками и спокойным лицом, Мария Хилл.  
— Я-то знал, — говорит Фьюри.

Правда освобождает.  
Но большинство почему-то лгут.  
Фьюри — всем вокруг, Старк — себе, Наташа — умело, Пегги — невольно.  
Это не важно. Все они не правы, особенно Пегги.

Враги Капитана Америки никогда не умирали.  
Но, к счастью, Капитан Америка тоже.

*

— Бросай щит, Роджерс!  
— На колени!  
— Сдавайся, Роджерс!

Количество людей, отдающих мне приказы, сократилось до нуля, сказал как-то Сэм Уилсон.  
Я счастлив, добавил он.  
Капитан Роджерс никого не слушает и очень быстро бежит вперед по взлетной полосе.  
И в этот момент... да, почти.

*

Пятиминутная готовность. Фьюри уезжает из страны куда-то в Европу. Он выглядит как старый хип-хоп гуру.  
Вычеркнутая запись в блокноте: рэп и хип-хоп.  
Вычеркнутая запись в блокноте: мы победили.  
Мы не проиграли.

— Вы все взяли, подумали и все-таки остались тут без меня. Без работы. Отпускных я вам, что ли, мало давал, — весело говорит директор Фьюри.  
— Скатертью дорожка, — парирует Наташа.  
— Не остались, — ровно возражает Мария Хилл.  
— Не скучайте, — хип-хоп гуру Фьюри кивает своему надгробному камню, но пока никуда не уходит.  
— Постараемся, — улыбается капитан Роджерс.

— Найдете в «Старк Индастрис». Хм-м. А вечерами после работы я буду вязать и играть в ГТА, — вдруг говорит Мария Хилл, прощаясь.  
Врет она намного хуже, чем Стив.  
Наверное, поэтому большую часть времени агент Хилл молчит.

*

— Колу со льдом? И любой сэндвич, — уточняет капитан Роджерс.  
— Так точно, — кивает Сэм.  
В кафе на заправке обедают водители грузовиков и коммивояжеры. Стив стоит в очереди за парнями в разноцветных фирменных футболках с логотипами строительных компаний.  
— С вас четыре девяносто. Спасибо.  
Вычеркнутая запись в блокноте: баббл-чай.  
Со временем даже в незнакомом странном мире начинаешь разбираться.  
Со временем.

В кармане куртки Стива папка, в ней несколько листов, в которых многое вымарано черным. Еще там есть две фотографии. И это никакое не задание. Баки, хорошо, что твоя мама не знает.  
— Что-нибудь еще?  
— Нет, спасибо.

Пока все.

С кладбища они возвращаются к Сэму, и почти всю дорогу за ними следует машина с водителем в нелепой соломенной шляпе и темных очках-авиаторах. Его лицо — все, что можно увидеть, — кажется Стиву смутно знакомым.  
Наверняка это кто-то из агентов ЩИТа.

*

В Вашингтоне оставаться нельзя.  
Куда-то подевалось вежливое туристическое любопытство человека из прошлого, Капитана Америки, Стивена Роджерса.

В шесть утра город пуст, по Национальной аллее гуляют только голуби.  
Стив бежит.  
— Разве не плохо тебе, когда ищешь дорогу домой и не знаешь, куда идти? — негромко поет голос в наушниках. Сэм не врал, плеер — вещь.  
Наташа тоже сказала правду. О «медсестре» Шэрон, по крайней мере.

Стив бежит. Пятиминутная готовность к переходу на шаг.  
У паркового пруда кормит голубей грустный старик в больших роговых очках. На вид он ровесник Стива, никак не младше.  
— Доброе утро! — кричит капитан Роджерс.  
— Ты, здоровяк, иди-ка ты к черту! — неожиданно машет кулаком старик.  
Стив останавливается, скользнув по гравию.  
И в этот момент... да, почти впервые с сорок пятого, честно и просто так, Стив Роджерс смеется.

**Author's Note:**

> Процитированное в тексте: песня Fools Rush In (Where Angels Fear to Tread) Джонни Мерсера, песня When the Levee Breaks с четвертого альбома Led Zeppelin, роман Джорджа Оруэлла «1984», куда же без него.


End file.
